


The Perfect Balance of Good And Evil

by littlepapaya222



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Childhood Trauma, Eventual Romance, Family Member Death, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Multi, Mythology References, Scottish Character, Wingfic, he's not whitewashed i promise, lance has scottish heritage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepapaya222/pseuds/littlepapaya222
Summary: Every human is born with wings, but they change color as that person commits good or evil acts. In the human world, those with solid colored wings are to be feared. Having white wings means you are a god, but solid black means you are the devil. Lance Serrano is born with one white wing, one black wing.How will his team react to this discovery? WIll Lance be abandoned by his friends and family?Just read the prologue, I swear





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> WOO NEW FIC BOYS! this was inspired by a chapter written by @neki31415 in their Langst one-shots fic. In the prologue, you will learn of the history behind Lance Serrano/Maclean's wings.

Humans evolve from birds. To enable the micromovements of wings, humans have the option of being given a neurological implant that changes the development of their wings. These wings are able to carry large amounts of weight and depending on genes of the human, wings can be double the human’s size or be about the same size as their bodies. The wings fold into a pouch on the human’s back when not in use, and they are very fragile when in back pouch, which can tear easily.

Humans have hollow bones, but the neurological implant along with an injection given at birth cause the bones to grow even stronger than they should be

Farther in the future, humans are born with very very strong, hollow bones

In ancient Nordic countries, Tyr, the god of the sky, bestows children with their wings in the womb and the Norns, the equivalent of the Greek fates, decide whether that child will be good or evil.

All human's’ wings are always grayscale and the feathers are a dark “rainbow” of colors. No person’s wings are a solid color. The hue of the person’s wings depends on their level of good and evil. Any act of goodness causes feathers to lighten, and any act of evil causes feathers to darken. All changes in morality cause the feathers to splotch.

If a person’s wings ARE a solid color. They are either the equivalent of an angel or the equivalent of the devil himself. Solid black = evil, solid white = good. If one were to have solid black wings their eyes would turn red and their hair black. If a person’s wings are solid white, their hair would be pure white and their eyes blue. Anyone who has solid colored wings, their true hair and eye colors are only exposed when the wings are.

A human’s wings are completely hidden when stowed in the back pouch, and the hair and eye color they were born with is prevalent.

...

In Norse mythology, a perfect balance of good and evil is ideal. Babies who are born with one solid black wing and one solid white one are considered “saviors” destined to stop a centuries-long civil war amongst the Nordic countries and Scotland. Scotland has become a Nordic country at this point. The war has destroyed ancient Norse mythology, and it is no longer worshipped as truth.

Humans with solid black wings are ruled by the giants and the God Hel. They can grow to be nine feet tall. When these humans die, they will transcend to the land of either Niflheim or Muspelheim. Humans with solid white wings are ruled by no God but are watched over by all to ensure their purity is protected. When a pure human dies, they transcend to Okolnir, land of warmth and goodness. A human who does NOT have solid colored wings will remain a natural height and will grow as they would without wings. If a savior is born, they will live amongst the gods in Asgard.

...

Lance Serrano’s grandmother was a Maclean from Scotland, but she married a Serrano from Cuba. Their son and all generations after that stayed in Cuba and became the Serrano family branch. Lance’s grandmother ensures that Lance’s Scottish history is not washed over. When his parents and siblings die in a plane crash he was not on, she becomes his sole guardian.

When Lance is six, he and his grandmother take a trip to Scotland, where Lance meets his godparents and extended family on the Maclean side. Lance’s grandmother dies suddenly from cancer. She knew she was dying, who her dying wish was that Lance lived with his Scottish side of the family. His grandmother always had problems with the Serrano family anyways. When Lance was born, they forced him to hide his wings.

Lance was born a savior. One wing black, one white. One eye red, one cerulean blue. His hair half black and half white. He was the perfect balance of good and evil, but his parents did not accept his gift and forced the child to hide his wings until his back skin grew over them, causing him immense pain.

When Lance’s godparents take over, and he becomes the Maclean his grandmother always told him he was, his family reopens his back pouch, allowing him to fly again, and he is discovered as a savior. He is raised in a land of civil war, but he is given the utmost respect from everyone, as he is supposed to end the war for good. 

At the age of twelve, he is admitted into the Spaceport Scotland, the UK branch of the Galaxy Garrison, and when he is sixteen, he is transferred to the Texas branch to complete his astronaut training for the next four years. Once he graduates, he will return to Spaceport Scotland to become an astronaut. Unfortunately, now he must hide his wings again, as the Americans will never understand. He is forced into hiding at the Garrison.

In America, people with solid color wings are taught to be feared. Even if their wings are white, they will harm you for being bad. If someone with white wings harms you for being bad, their wings will remain white, as they are harming the “evil” in the world. Someone with black wings is taught to be the equivalent of Satan and thus should be avoided at all costs. Never associate yourself with someone with solid black wings. Most with solid black wings in countries with no mythology are banished from society and sent to institutions.

When he and his two best friends from home go to Texas, they meet two people, Hunk and Pidge... One fateful night, they discover something called Voltron, and before they know it, they join forces with an emo boy named Keith, a strong, supposedly missing veteran named Shiro, and two aliens by the names of Coran and Allura. This team of soldiers must defend the universe until it no longer needs defending. Lance Maclean, however, knows he cannot keep his secret for much longer, but will his team accept him? Will he restore balance to the world? Is Lance Maclean truly a Savior?

In space, Voltron is fighting an evil alien species known as the Galra. These Galra also have wings similar to humans, except the deeper purple they are, the eviler they become. Their wings predict the future. In ancient Galran mythology, the Srabvs decide the fate of a child. These ancient creatures turn the wings a shade of purple, and that determines how evil the child will be. The scale starts with white, then ends with black, so the evilest of the Galra will have solid black wings, but that is rare. Similar to humans, the Galra’s wings will never be a solid color unless they are a saint or the devil. Even Haggar, the evil witch that wants to destroy the universe, does not have solid black wings.

Lance Maclean, Paladin of Voltron, Has to defend the universe but is his duty to defend the Earth. How will he balance saving his family, or saving his home?


	2. The Savior is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's life up to the age of six, where he moves to Scotland with his grandmother. He meets a whole side to his family he never knew about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's go y'all! Please help me make sure I'm not whitewashing Lance, I'm really trying hard not to. He is STILL 3/4 CUBAN!! HE WILL NOT FORGET WHERE HE CAME FROM!! But Scotland is still a huge part of his life, and he finds a home in the Maclean family. Also, I'm a descendant of the Maclean Clan, which is rad! My grandmother, who is from England, has been helping me a lot with the history and culture stuff, but feel free to let me know if I fuck up!

On the fateful night of Lance’s birth, July 28th, 3064, everyone was shocked. A beautiful baby, with hideous wings. One pitch black, one as white as snow. He was split perfectly in half. His beautiful caramel hair quickly transformed into a perfect half white half black split. One of his beautiful bright blue eyes morphed into a monstrous red, burning with a thousand flames. His mother cried, his father scowled. They had created a monster, and he wasn’t even a minute old. His grandmother, however, was overjoyed and held the baby close.

“You, my boy, will be a savior.”

His parents snatched the child away from the elderly woman, the boy’s wailing filled the room as he was ripped from his loving grandmother’s arms. His parent’s matched the cries, the doctors shook at the sight of the terrifying child. He was but a few minutes old, and those around him were already cowering at his feet.

The boy’s grandmother battled his parents over the next year, arguing that the child would one day be a savior, that one day he will be just what the world needs to survive. A savior is only born once every thousand years, and they are always of Scottish descent. But the Cuban family did not understand. Fiona Serrano, once Fiona Maclean, was the only one who knew of the vast Nordic mythology, and when she tried to educate, Lance’s Cuban family refused to accept it.

“No, no, you all do not understand! This child is the perfect balance of good and evil! He will save the world one day from hideous war.”

“You’re worried about the “hideous war’ when my son is a hideous child! Look at him, barely a year old and his wings are already tainted! He is not normal, he is a monster! El monstruo!”

Lance’s mother rarely used Spanish with Fiona, though she was perfectly fluent. When she did, however, that’s when you know the fight is intense. When Spanish is used with the Scottish woman, things are serious. Fiona’s son, Lance’s father, typically does not interfere with the altercations. Fiona’s husband, Lance’s grandfather, a kind, gentle Cuban man, has been dead since before Lance was born, so Fiona is fighting Lance’s parents on her own.

“Su marido se casó con una mujer loca! You do not belong in this family! Puta sucia!”

“Do not use that vulgar language with me! I am just trying to help your son!”

Marco, Luis, and Veronica, Lance’s siblings, took Lance and his twin sister Rachel into another room, as the babies had begun to cry, which is something no one needed. Lance’s father noticed the children’s departure and began to quiet the commotion he had made.

“Fiona, When Rachel is older I am taking all of the children to flight training, where they will all learn how to properly use their wings. They will learn in Miami, and Lance cannot come with us. He must stay here. Regardless of old Nordic mythology, this is the real world, and the real world is not ready for Lance. He must hide his wings.”

And thus as time went on, the boy was forced to hide his wings for good. Slowly the skin on his back grew over the beautiful extension of his body and soul. At the age of five, Lance’s parents, as promised, took the other children to Miami, Florida, where they all learned to use their wings properly. Lance was left behind with his grandmother, who wept at the side of his covered pinions.

“Cariño, one day I will take you away to Scotland, and you will learn of your true power.”

…

The Serrano family fell fast asleep on the ride home from Miami, all but Veronica. She sat, watching movies on the computer screen in front of her when a message from the captain aired over the intercom.

“Ladies and gentlemen we are going to experience some minor turbulence on our way into Havana. Please brace yourselves and buckle your seatbelts.”

Little did anyone know, those in the cockpit were panicking. The plane’s engines had started to fail, and the plane was going to crash. Veronica tapped on her mother’s shoulder, and the woman slowly rose her place resting on the window. 

“Mama, el piloto said that we’re going to have some turbulence, what does that mean? Is it bad?”

“No, hija.”

Mrs. Serrano looked out the window as the plane rattled and the engine shook violently

“We’re going to be just fine.”

Suddenly, the plane jolted forward, waking the sleeping passengers. Mrs. Serrano gasped, as the engine caught ablaze, sending the plane diving down into the water below them. There was an enormous BOOM, and all of a sudden everything went black

…

Lance and his grandmother were happily baking in the kitchen with the news on in the background. Fiona stopped in her tracks as a breaking news announcement appeared on the screen. Lance reached for the remote on the counter and turned up the volume, clearly interested in what his grandmother saw. CNN soon blared in the small, cookie-filled kitchen. 

“This is Claire Taylor reporting live from Havana, Cuba, where flight 736 out of Miami Florida has crashed in the waters just outside of this beautiful city on its way back to the José Martí International Airport. It seems as if the remains of the plane are being removed from the coastline now. So far no survivors have been found out of the 116 passengers on the plane.”

Lance’s grandmother fainted, her legs gave out and she fell to the floor with a smack. When she came to, she phones Lance’s mother… to which there was no answer. Lance’s whole family was on that flight, and now they were all dead. Claire was still speaking when Lance’s grandmother stood up from the floor after minutes of panic. 

“The remains of the plane are in shallow enough water that we can still examine the aircraft. Professionals say that the left engine unexpectedly failed and exploded due to an oil leak. Three still breathing passengers have been taken to the hospital. If you know any of these survivors please contact the station immediately. Helen Dallett, Josh Anderson, and Ariyonna Binder.”

Fiona couldn’t bear to hear any more. She shut off the TV and held her head in her hands.

“What’s wrong, Abuelita?”

“Lance, my boy, I have something very sad to tell you. Come, sit on the couch with me. Mamá and papá aren’t coming back from Miami, neither are your siblings. They died in a plane crash, mi nieto....”

She could not carry on, the devastation too strong as she held onto Lance.

“Oh, will I die too one day?”

Fiona couldn’t help but chuckle, “Sí mi hijo, but you won’t have to worry about that for a long time. We all die, it is just a part of this wonderful life we live. We will not be able to see your parents and siblings anymore, Lance, it is just us from now on.”

“So I live with just you now?”

“Yes, today we will save the world.”

“Okay Abuelita… are the cookies done yet?”

The cookies were finished, and Lance’s grandmother silently mourned the loss of her family as she beamed at the sunshine of a boy that was in front of her. She would release his wings, she would show the world that it does not deserve Lance.

…  
A few months later, on Lance’s sixth birthday, Fiona sat him down and explained the vast history of her family, the Macleans.

“Lance, I come from a country called Scotland, and I am going to take you there. You have lots of family in that country, and it is very beautiful. Some of them live in a place called the Scottish Highlands and some live in a city called Glasgow. They all know who you are, Lance, and they know you are very special. You won’t have to hide your wings anymore. We are going to leave Varadero, and we will go to live in Scotland, where all your family is now. Is that okay?”

“Yeah! I wanna meet my family!”

“I’m glad, hijo. The Maclean family is a very large clan, and one of the oldest in the Scottish Highlands. You will learn all about them in Scotland.”

And so, weeks later, Lance and Fiona packed their things and moved away to Scotland.

Lance pressed his face against the window of small Maclean family plane that had been sent to move Lance and his Abuela. They had been greeted by a large man with long red hair, who was Fiona’s little brother. Calum, he said his name was.

Calum was a gentleman with a loud, booming voice. He wore a traditional Scottish kilt to greet Lance and wiped him off his feet in a great bear hug. 

“You, my boy, are a Maclean now. Your grandmother is the best one to teach you the ways of this family, and I know you will make us all very proud, son.”

Lance mock-saluted, then giggled. “You’re wearing a skirt!”

Calum howled with laughter, “No my boy! It is a traditional Scottish garb, you will wear one two one day.”

“Awesome!”

…

Hours later, at the Maclean Clan castle, Duart castle, about three hours outside of Glasgow, the Maclean clan gathered for a grand meal.

“Duart castle was once overrun with tourists, but now it is our home!” Shouted Calum, raising his glass. “Tonight we welcome a young boy, my dear sister’s grandson, Lance!”

Calum picked Lance up and placed him on his broad shoulder. The crowd of people cheered, as the entire Maclean clan welcomed their new member. Fiona beamed with pride. Her grandson, the savior, was finally home. Calum remained standing as he continued his toast. “Unfortunately, Lance’s family forced him to hide his wings, but now we shall see his true self! He will wear his wings and name with pride, and represent our family as a strong young warrior.”

Lance was then publicly given some sort of fluid, and his whole body buzzed as it traveled down his throat. He felt an aching in his back, and his back flesh reopened to reveal his once hidden wings. They were very stiff after six years of hiding, but now they were free, and the whole Maclean family fell silent.

Lance’s wings spread out to their full size. Though they were still growing, they were already double the size of Lance’s small body. His caramel hair split into its half black/half white glory, and his right eye burned as its true color was revealed. Calum’s husband, Finlay, raised Lance up in his arms and shouted, 

“The Savior has been born again!”

Lance is welcomed by his new, even larger family. He no longer feels the loss of his parents, just joy from being with the people who accepted him for who he was. Soon, Lance would be taught the history of his wings.

Little did he know, this was his grandmother’s dying wish: for Lance to be with his family in Scotland, and to be raised as a warrior, and one who would bring peace to the Land. Lance’s grandmother was dying from a rare type of cancer, but her wish has been fulfilled, and the last thing she will see before she dies is Lance, high in the sky, flying with his true family.

On September 19th, 3070, Fiona Maclean passed away. She held onto Lance’s hand as she passed in her bed in Duart Castle. 

“I love you, mi hijo, fly safe, make me proud.”

And with those words, she crossed over into the afterlife. WIth tears in Lance’s eyes, he held onto Calum as the family doctor marked Fiona’s death. Her memory will carry on in her grandson. The savior will live on through even more hardships.

“She’s gone, Calum.”

“Yes, she is gone, but she will live on in Helgafjell and will watch over us from above. She will always be with you, Lance. Hel will take good care of her, my boy.”

Seven days after Fiona’s death, a great celebration was held. As Fiona Serrano-Maclean’s grave was taken care of, she watched over and protected the home and her dear boy, Lance. Soon Lance’s great uncle and godfather, Calum, takes over, and he officially becomes a member of the Maclean family. He still speaks Spanish and celebrates his Cuban heritage, but now he has found a home in Glasgow, Scotland, where he will learn how to save the world.

Or will he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop a comment with your thoughts!


	3. The Savior Learns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance learns many things and meets two new good mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! Two chapters in just a few days! I really hope everyone is enjoying this so far. This chapter includes a lot of background information, just warning you.

The few months of meeting family in Duart castle was exhausting for Lance, to say the least. Over that Fall, Lance learned the basics of ancient Gaelic, the rundown of Norse mythology, and the history of the long-standing civil war. Calum was an excellent teacher, and Lance thrived in his new environment. That, however, did not stop him from missing his home in Varadero.

Lance would return to school in Glasgow with Calum and Finlay for the spring semester of second year, but for now, he was content learning and living with his family in Duart castle.

...

The Civil war of the Nordic countries had gone on for tens of thousands of years. Dating back to the beginning of Time itself, the Gods were angered. With the creation of mankind, things became even worse as they skewed the balance of goodness and evil in the universe. Gradually the evil of the Giants spread out into the world as the Gods struggled to keep it all under control. Asgard was crumbling to pieces and the bridge between man and God was destroyed by the Giants as they ransacked and destroyed humanity slowly. The Vanir and the Aesir fought, the Giants and the Gods fought, the elves and the dwarves fell into a pit of chaos, all while mankind fell victim to famine and plague. The old Nordic people started to lose faith in the Gods, and thus the ancient mythology and beliefs were lost in time. Although, there are clans out there, like the Macleans, that have passed down ancient tales of a “savior,” who will one day solve the conflict between God, man, giant, elf, and dwarf, and thus restore balance. The lines of good and evil have not only been thrown askew but blurred in such a way that cannot be erased. It is up o the savior to make sense of the Earth, and thus restore peace to its inhabitants. The people have forgotten of the Gods, and that has spread anger and hate throughout the land. Every being has become an enemy, and that is not the way it should be.

Then there are the Norns, those who have utter control over fate. Some say there are many, but many say there are only some remaining. They hail from beneath the mighty Yggdrasil tree and construct the frail silk of time. These beings of their own category select one child every thousand years to be a savior, as many times saviors fail, Not even the Norns know which one is to succeed until they lay eyes on the child in the flesh. The Norns freely cross between all realms, checking in and hoping that the savior will change the fate of the fragile universe. 

The young Lance sucked in this information like a sponge. He and his cousins are often seen playing in the grounds of Durant playing roles of the Gods, and marveling of the beauty of the other’s wings. The children, however, did not quite understand the concept of the savior, but they strived to learn, and learn they did. Aileen, Lance’s great aunt, quickly helped Lance catch up on the basics of Scottish Gaelic. Lance would study the ancient language at primary school, and soon be able to speak it freely and fluently. Not only will the savior learn his new culture, but he will finally learn the powers of his wings.

Lance had spent the whole fall and winter with his family on holiday in Duart, and quite the large family he had. Fiona had four siblings, all being Lance’s great Aunts and Uncles. First, there was Calum, who was married to Finlay. Then there were Aileen, Adair, and Alexander, the triplets. Adair was married to a woman named Sorcha, while Aileen and Alexander remained without a partner. Finlay and Calum adopted two children, Isla and Alistair. Alistair married a woman named Sophie and they had two children named Millie and Freya, Freya being about Lance’s age. Sorcha and Adair had Lucy and Ava, Lucy’s partner died before her baby, Jack was born, while Ava married a lovely woman by the name of Aria, and they adopted a child named Alfie. Finally, dad-of-the-year Alexander adopted five children all on his own. Their names being Duncan, Catriona, Blair, Ethan, and Haris. Harris married Emily and they had Claire and Ana. Ethan remained unmarried while Blair and Dominic married and had three children: Galen, Duncan, and Lila. Catriona and Marcie married and had Lily, with another child on the way. Finally, Duncan married a Canadian named Courtney, and together they had Lloyd. There, that should cover everything.

Lance loved his family more than anything. It tore him apart to leave them come Spring, but he’d see them soon enough. Going home to Glasgow with his godfathers/uncles meant huge changes for Lance. His accent began to develop, and he made two new friends during his time in first year. Lochlan and Fraser were twins and latched onto Lance very quickly. Lochlan and Fraser looked almost identical in the face, and if it weren’t for Fraser’s long hair and Lochlan’s ear piercings, they would have been interchangeable. Lochlan had a short, wavy mop of ginger hair on the top of his oval face, and a harsh undercut, along with having both of his ears gauged. Not only that, but the majority of Lochlan’s freckles were concentrated around his nose while Fraser’s were more spread out. Fraser had long, wavy, thick hair that reached just below his shoulders, often kept in one or two large braids. Lochlan and Fraser were almost polar opposites to Lance physically. Lance was slender and tall, while the twins were shorter and broader. Lance’s hair was, of course, nowhere near their ginger locks, for his was either half black half white or a deep caramel. Each twin had similar wings to the rest of the children, though slightly darker due to their reputations of being pranksters. These two boys became Lance’s best friends in the whole world.

In school, many of the children do not learn of the “savior” until at least fifth year, so Lance was a completely new concept. At first, he was not accepted by the other kids, and those who did not cower in his petite presence made fun of him persistently. That is until they learned of who he truly was.

“Awright ye freak, na yin wants ye ‘ere.”

“Aye th’ weird kid’s got a beamer! Greet tae yer deid maw Split.”

“Split” became Lance’s new nickname, however, Lochlan and Fraser became the twins no one messed with. They were ridiculously overprotective of Lance in the sense that if anyone tried to hurt him they became a force to be reckoned with. Lance toughened up a lot, and come fifth year, he and his troops got over the ignorance of the others and beamed when everyone learned of the legend of the savior.

Lance’s wings grew to be double the size of his small body, an’ they could lift quite a bit of weight. Lance could carry Lochlan in one wing, and Fraser in the other. Lance began to unlock the powers of his wings. The black one shot feathers like throwing knives at a high speed, and the white one could shoot a beam of light. Not only that but his red eye glew in the dark like a fiery beacon. Lance became stronger and more quick-witted than the other kids, but he never let his new power get to his head. Out of all the things he could do, energy transfer was what he found the most useful. He could transfer his health and energy into anyone in his wings, and he could transfer energy from someone in one wing to someone in the other. He often used this to lessen the pain his cousins got from scrapes and bruises, or when Lily had a killer hangover. Lance’s energy would always refill quickly.

One Lance’s eighth birthday, the Maclean family, along with Lochlan and Fraser, took a trip to the Isle of Mull. This was a surprise for Lance given to him by Calum and Finlay, as Lance desperately missed Varadero. The Fidden Bay beach was the closest place that resembled the beautiful Cuban beach where Lance was born. He was taken on a mystery road trip, and when the trio arrived at Fidden Bay, the entire Maclean family was waiting for them. The surprise brought Lance to tears, and he was forever grateful to his family. He spent the weekend flying and playing with his cousins and pranking his aunts and uncles. 

Soon enough, Lance was in seventh year, secondary school, and he enrolled in the flight program at the Spaceport Scotland. The Galaxy Garrison in Texas was his dream school, and Spaceport just happened to be the UK branch of the Garrison. The spaceport was so impressed with his flying skills that Lance immediately was placed into the fighter pilot class. Lochlan and Fraser were his crew, being the two incredible engineers that they were. The team quickly became well known at the Spaceport, and they all quickly rose to the top of their class. The Maclean family was over the moon excited for their boy.

Across the pond in Texas, word got around of the incredible Scottish crew. THE Lance Maclean was renowned around all branches of the flight program, and the word was spreading faster than the Kerberos mission scandal. Lance knew he was talented, and he almost had too much confidence for one body. He was a ball of nervousness at first, but flight became such a natural thing for him. If it weren’t for the twins Lance would be cocky and pretentious, but the other boys kept him very grounded, ensuring that his head was kept in the atmosphere. That, however, did not stop him from flirting with everyone in the flight program. At the age of twelve, Lance, Lochlan, and Fraser became child prodigies. When it came time to test into the Garrison Texas program, they all scored high marks. The program would start year 12, and the boys would continue their adventure in yet another country. For now, however, they had home.

Home to the boys was the green, beautiful highlands of Scotland. An ancient castle, a busy city. Home was in the air, soaring so high they could hardly see the ground, yet always coming back. Lance was the savior, and although he had a lot to learn, he was happy where he was in life. America however… he knew he’d have to hide his wings again. Lance had been warned of the hardships of the hardships that awaited him, but he was ready to face it. Lance was ready to make it through his dream, then return home to save the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> out of curiosity, where do you think I'm from? What's your vision of me as a person?


End file.
